Anexo:Lista de referencias culturales en My Dog's Tale
En My Dog's Tale, se ha publicado una lista de referencias culturales ajenas a YonicStudios planeadas a ser introducidas en el juego. También hay una lista de referencias a otros proyectos de YonicStudios. El nombre de las fuentes mencionadas en esta lista son del título original. Juegos Undertale My Dog's Tale contiene numerosas referencias cómicas a este juego, en las que principalmente se burla sarcásticamente de éste. La cantidad de referencias es bastante superior al resto de otros juegos. La gran mayoría de estas referencias fueron reemplazadas en My Dog's Tale DX ''por referencias de YonicStudios o de Nintendo.'' * El título original del juego es My Dog's Story, pero fue cambiado al actual en parte debido al nombre de este juego. * El primer tráiler del juego incluye un título que indica "de los creadores que te trajeron Undertale", aunque el tráiler aparenta pausarse, y el puntero de un ratón modifica el título por "de los creadores que no te trajeron Undertale". * En la pantalla de introducción de nombre, poner cualquiera de los nombres de los personajes más destacados de Undertale será rechazado con el mensaje "No way." * Sin embargo, introducir Sans como nombre también lo rechazará, pero con un mensaje distinto en Comic Sans: "Kids like you should burn in hell.", una de las citas más célebres del personaje. * Dos niños que caminan cerca de un parque comentan sobre un juego que consiste en hacerse amigo de los enemigos. Uno de ellos menciona que "ese juego debe apestar". * Un cartel con texto rebelde menciona "Nunca me dejaré caer al Underground." Curiosamente está colocado delante de un agujero sobre una colina. * Andy Teller es un personaje oculto con una apariencia casi idéntica al protagonista Frisk que al interactuar con él, desaparece misteriosamente. El juego mostrará un mensaje que indica que fue borrado permanentemente del juego porque los zorros de Toby demandarían a los creadores, haciendo referencia al creador de Undertale, Tobyfox. Al cerrar este mensaje, se obtiene el logro "Purgador". * Vincent 'Sans' Connare es un personaje que es mencionado como un criminal pedófilo que escapó de la cárcel poco antes de los hechos del juego. Su nombre hace referencia al creador de la tipografía Comic Sans, el cual usa Sans en sus diálogos. También tiene una apariencia similar a este personaje. * Una noticia de televisión cuenta que una flor gigante llamada Flagra está destruyendo una ciudad en Japón. La apariencia de la flor gigante conserva un cierto parecido con Flowey, un personaje importante del juego. * La máquina de la arcade con el juego Åndertale es una de las dos máquinas que se encuentra fuera de servicio. El nombre es una alusión al título de Undertale. * Cuando hay un error grave en el juego, antes de salir inesperadamente puede salir una pantalla de cuelgue en el que Tu perro está colgado de una cuerda con el mensaje "The game hung up" (El juego se ha colgado). Esto es una referencia a una de las apariciones de Annoying Dog. Saga The Sims * Bella Goth Cullen es una mujer importante de la ciudad donde vive Tu perro que lleva desaparecida medio año antes de los sucesos de My Dog's Tale, pero en las noticias se revela que podría haber sido abducida por vampiros extraterrestres. * Algunos de los pósters del Cristal Nuclear de ''Paper Yoshi 2: The Seven Cores'' están pintarrajeados con la escritura "Not Plumbob", un elemento icónico de la saga de juegos que tiene un aspecto similar al Cristal Nuclear. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Rosebud, lo rechazará con el mensaje: "You can't earn 1.000§", sin embargo, esto no ocurrirá con Motherlode. Earthbound * Dos niños que caminan cerca de un parque comentan sobre un juego que consiste en hacerse amigo de los enemigos. Uno de ellos menciona que "ese juego debe apestar". El comentario hace referencia a una línea famosa del manual del juego Earthbound. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Ness, lo aceptará con el mismo mensaje que McCloud: "The year will be set to 20XX". Esto es porque Earthbound tiene lugar en ese año. Half-Life 2 * Se puede poner nombre a Tu perro como Gordon, con el mensaje "Male Samus Aran, you're awesome with that crowbar", haciendo referencia a su aparición como personaje no hablante y su arma icónica, la palanca. * El juego rechazará el nombre Newell con el mensaje "You can't play this game if you can't count beyond 2", haciendo referencia al fenómeno de Half-Life 3. Saga Portal * En la pantalla de introducción de nombre, denegará el nombre de GLaDOS con el mensaje "That's a name for a potato. What's your point, anyway?", haciendo referencia a dos citas populares de Portal y Portal 2, respectivamente. * También denegará el nombre de Chell con el mensaje "NO WAY... That name sounds so dumb.", la primera mitad haciendo referencia a la cita favorita de Yonic de GLaDOS en Portal, y la segunda a una cita célebre de GLaDOS del mismo juego. * El juego acepta el nombre de Hoopy, con el mensaje "It's okay, Valve. We praise your little hoop.", haciendo referencia a Hoopy el aro, una broma de los desarrolladores de Portal que esperaban que se convertiría en un meme de Internet. * Acepta los nombres Atlas y Pbody, con el mensaje "Don't listen to what she says, orange/blue doesn't exist." Haciendo referencia a la relación de Atlas y Pbody con los colores azul y naranja. Metroid * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Narpa, o Narpas, se aceptará con el mensaje: "You won't get swords in this game, Samus.", haciendo un juego de palabras con el código de cargar partida especial NARPAS SWORD de este juego. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Justin, se aceptará con el mensaje: "I'll take that as Justin Bailey. Bieber sucks", haciendo referencia al código de cargar partida que casualmente tenía el nombre de JUSTIN BAILEY. Metroid Prime Trilogy * Una noticia de televisión cuenta que una flor gigante llamada Flagra está destruyendo una ciudad en Japón. El nombre de la flor está basada en uno de los jefes de Metroid Prime, Flaaghra. * En un panel de información de la arcade hay una lista en la que se incluyen los juegos más vendidos de la semana, siendo "Android, Prime Minister 3: Corruption" el más vendido. Esto es un juego de palabras con el título Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Metroid: Other M * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Malkovich, aceptándolo con el mensaje: "Give Samus a chance and stop being a dick to her", haciendo referencia a la relación pseudo-parental entre Samus Aran y Adam Malkovich. Saga Zero Escape * Los nombres en clave de la tropa K-9 toman varios apodos dados a los personajes del juego 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors. * Algunas de las mecánicas de My Dog's Tale derivan de las del juego Zero Time Dilemma. Saga Super Smash Bros. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como McCloud, lo aceptará con el mismo mensaje que Ness: "The year will be set to 20XX", en referencia del fenómeno de Internet del año 20XX. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Sakurai, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "Abussing tripping since Brawl", haciendo referencia a una mecánica poco aceptada en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Saga The Legend of Zelda * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Link, lo aceptará con el siguiente mensaje: "Excuse me princess... Sheeeeakk!", haciendo referencia a que es un personaje mudo y muchos de sus movimientos implican gritos exagerados, y una frase muy icónica de la serie de televisión que protagonizaba. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Zelda, lo aceptará con el siguiente mensaje: "The Legend of Link", esto es por la confusión entre Link, Zelda, y el título de la saga. ** En la versión DX, el mensaje es cambiado por "There is no Second Quest", haciendo referencia a lo que ocurre al insertar "ZELDA" en el juego The Legend of Zelda original. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Shiek, lo aceptará con el siguiente mensaje: "Your gender will be set to 'undetermined'", debido a la controversia del género de este personaje. Sin embargo, no habrá cambios de género en el personaje. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Drowned, lo rechazará con el siguiente mensaje: "You shouldn't have done that", posteriormente, el juego se cerrará automáticamente. Esto es referencia a la leyenda urbana de Ben Drowned. The Stanley Parable * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Stanley, lo aceptará con el siguiente mensaje: "This is the story about a dog named Stanley", haciendo referencia a la primera línea de diálogo del narrador del juego. Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Kuwata, lo rechazará con el siguiente mensaje: "Aho aho aho aho. Dead people can't have adventures", haciendo referencia a una cita reconocible de Leon Kuwata, uno de los personajes de este juego. * Se puede encontrar en el distrito urbano un folleto de la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Examinarlo hace que Tu perro sienta una gran ola de esperanza y se mueva más rápido durante un tiempo. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Komaeda o Nagito, lo rechazará con el siguiente mensaje: "This is a story about despair. Hope seeking people must go away.", haciendo referencia a la personalidad errática de Nagito Komaeda, uno de los antagonistas secundarios de este juego. * Se puede encontrar en el distrito callejero un folleto del archipiélago de islas de Jabberwock. Examinarlo hace que Tu perro sienta una gran ola de desesperación y se mueva más lento durante un tiempo. Polybius * Fuera de los recreativos se puede encontrar una máquina fuera de servicio con el nombre de Polybius, completamente oxidada y destartalada. Es una de las dos máquinas fuera de servicio de los recreativos. Esto es una referencia a la leyenda urbana de Polybius. Wrecking Crew * Una de las máquinas arcade de las recreativas se llama "Wrecking Ralph Crew", haciendo referencia al juego de recreativos Wrecking Crew. Star Fox * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Peppy, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "Do a barrel roll (Press Z or R twice)!". Esto hace referencia a la icónica cita de este personaje. Las letras del mensaje estarán girando constantemente. Remember Me * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Nilin, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "Your fate cannot be remixed". Esto hace referencia a una de las habilidades de la protagonista del juego. Life is Strange * El collar de Rose tiene un medallón en forma de mariposa. Debido a que tuvo que ver directamente con la separación de Tu perro y Alan, su apariencia es una referencia al efecto mariposa, un fenómeno de la teoría del caos que es común en la cultura popular. Sin embargo, sus implicaciones pueden compararse a los de Life is Strange. ** Además, el dueño de Rose se llama Warren, basado en el tritagonista del juego, y se apellida Prince, una ligera variación del apellido de la deuteragonista. * La dueña de Tommy se llama Chloe, al igual que la deuteragonista del juego. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Maxine, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "You won't be able to rewind your decisions", haciendo referencia al poder de la protagonista del juego. Trauma Team * El broche que Rose lleva en su oreja izquierda tiene forma de una flor, concretamente una rosa. Esto hace referencia a un personaje importante de este juego, Rosalia Rosellini. ** En sprites anteriores de Rose, su flor se parecía más a una asclepia, una flor que sería en un elemento clave de este juego. * Warren, el amo de Rose, menciona que la mariposa en el colgante es una mariposa monarca, haciendo referencia a la gran implicación de las mariposas monarcas en el juego. MIA * La casa donde vive la protagonista de esta serie de juegos educativos aparece junto con parte de su vecindario en una de las calles del distrito residencial, aunque su jardín es ligeramente diferente de su aparición original. * En ocasiones, al acercarse a esta casa se puede escuchar una versión editada de un ritmo original del primer juego. Wario Land 4 * Uno de los edificios del distrito comercial tiene en su puerta de entrada dos pilares con forma de rana similares a los interruptores icónicos de este juego. * La música de persecución en el aeropuerto es un remix de la pista "Hurry Up!" de la banda sonora de este juego. Películas Hachi: A Dog's Tale * El título del juego se basa en el de la película. * Tu perro recuerda a Togemaru sobre Hachiko, y cuenta la historia real del perro. También menciona la película. * La temática de la historia de Tu perro está intrincamente basada en la historia de Hachiko. Godzilla * Una noticia de televisión cuenta que una flor gigante llamada Flagra está destruyendo una ciudad en Japón. Esto es una referencia a los monstruos de la película japonesa Godzilla, sembrando caos en las ciudades. Toy Story * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Woody, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "Please play nice. We toys can see eeeeveryyythiiiing", haciendo referencia a una cita de este personaje. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Lightyear, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "To infinity and beyond!", haciendo referencia al lema de este personaje. WALL-E * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Wall-E, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "Johnny 5.5", haciendo referencia al personaje robótico sobre el que se basó el protagonista de la película, Johnny 5. Bolt * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Bolt, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "You won't be a super dog", haciendo referencia a que Bolt creía ser un super perro. Frozen * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Ellsa, lo rechazará con el mensaje: "Let that disgusting name go", haciendo una burla a la canción Let it Go, tema principal de la película. ** En la primera versión del juego, esto también ocurre al poner el nombre Anna. Zootopia * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Wilde, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "Sly fox", un mote asociado con Nick Wilde. * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Hoppes, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "Dumb bunny", un mote asociado con Judy Hoppes. The Secret Life of Pets * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Gidget, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "WHERE'S MAX I MUST FIND MAX", el género de Tu perro se ajustará automáticamente a hembra y Alan cambia su nombre por Max. Esto hace referencia a la obsesión que tiene Gidget con Max, el protagonista de la película. Ozzy * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Ozzy, lo rechazará con el mensaje: "Your puppy deserves to be on the pound with that name", haciendo referencia a la película española Ozzy. Wreck-it Ralph * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como Vanellope, lo aceptará con el mensaje: "You're not a glitch", haciendo referencia al estado de Vanellope en el juego donde proviene. * Una de las máquinas arcade de las recreativas se llama "Wrecking Ralph Crew", haciendo referencia a una de las máquinas arcade de la película Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix, Jr. * Una de las máquinas arcade de las recreativas se llama "Super Sweet Dash", haciendo referencia a una de las máquinas arcade de la película Wreck-it Ralph, Sugar Rush. * Una de las máquinas arcade de las recreativas, que aparece únicamente como poster, se llama "Duty in the Battlefield", que aparecería próximamente, haciendo referencia a una de las máquinas arcade de la película Wreck-it Ralph, Hero's Duty. Series de televisión PAW Patrol * Los personajes de la Tropa K-9 están basados principalmente en los perros protagonistas de la serie. * El antiguo amo de Alex está basado en el personaje de Ryder, el amo de los seis perros principales de la Patrulla canina. Shin-Chan * El concepto de la Tropa K-9 y su organización está basado en el Ejército de Kasukabe, un grupo de niños de la ciudad donde vive Shin-Chan. My Little Pony * Cualquier nombre puesto de un personaje de la serie en la pantalla de selección de nombre será rechazado con el siguiente mensaje: "Your dog is a dog, not a horse". ** El nombre de "Brony" también hará el mismo efecto. Lost * Los números 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 y 42 aparecen en varias ocasiones en el juego, a menudo en conjunto. ** El número 17 a veces reemplaza al 16. Paranoia Agent * Cuando Wisdoggo aparece al final de cada capítulo, anuncia algunos momentos importantes del capítulo siguiente en clave, similar a los segmentos al final de los episodios de esta serie. Novelas Twilight * Los vampiros extraterrestres que abducen a Bella Goth Cullen hacen referencia a Bella Swan y su relación con los vampiros en este libro. Cómics y animaciones Homestuck * Si se le pone a Tu perro uno de los siguientes nombres, lo rechazará con un mensaje cómico. Esto es una referencia a la primera vez que se le ponen nombre a los cuatro primeros protagonistas de la historia: ** Zoosmell Pooplord: TRY AGAIN, SMARTASS ** Flighty Broad: No, that wasn't it! ** Insufferable Prick: This dog doesn't have time for this sort of bullshit. ** Farmstink Buttlass: that is incredibly silly and a little bit rude!!!!!!! Housepets! * Hay un personaje basado en uno de los protagonistas principales del cómic, Peanut. * Mooner suele ser definido como un personaje con la apariencia de King, pero con la personalidad de Karishad. A Fox In Space * Al poner el nombre de Tu perro como StarFox o Star Fox, lo rechazará con el mensaje: "Star Fox is my team, not my name!", haciendo referencia a una broma del primer episodio de la serie A Fox In Space. Level X * En el cine de la ciudad hay un cartel promocional de una película llamada "Total Destruction", con dos versiones, una de ellas llamada "Level X", y con Blace en la portada. The Present * Andy cuenta que una vez conoció a un perro cuyo amo tuvo un cambio radical cuando este perro llegó a su casa por primera vez, mencionando que los perros hacen que los humanos sean muy felices. Esto es una referencia a los protagonistas de este corto animado. Feast * Si se come demasiado de algo, Tu perro pensará que se convertiría en cierto perro de su antiguo vecindario que no pararaba de comer, haciendo una sutil referencia al perro protagonista de este corto. Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom * En el cementerio de la ciudad hay una lápida en memoria a Randy Solem, uno de los pioneros animadores spriting de la historia, fallecido en Marzo de 2012. Kéké Flipnote * Una de las palomas identificativas de Kéké, un animador francés popular en Internet aparece escondido en algún rincón de Brookfate. Otros Twitch Plays Pokémon * En una futura actualización, si se le pone a Tu perro uno de los siguientes nombres, lo aceptará con el mensaje "A new challenge approaches" Se activará un modo especial en el que el movimiento del perro será completamente aleatorio, eso incluyendo sus acciones. Estos nombres hacen referencia a los Pokémon del equipo del entrenador del stream de Twitch Plays Pokémon. ** ABBBBBBK( ** JLVWNNOOOO ** AAJST(???? ** aaabaaajss ** ABB-??AAJ ** JJSSSSS- ** AIIIIIIRRR ** AAAAAAAAAA ** HELIXFOSSIL ** OMANYTE Nintendo * En el cementerio de la ciudad hay una lápida en memoria a Satoru Iwata, fallecido el 11 de Julio de 2015. ** Johny menciona que en la compañía iban a celebrar una fiesta en honor al aniversario de la compañía, pero lo cancelaron debido a que falleció el hermano de Shigeru Iwata, uno de los empleados de la compañía. * La versión original para PC contará con un sistema de control especial con el mando de GameCube. Al seleccionarlo aparecerá un mensaje "You're so pro", haciendo referencia a que este mando es considerado el mejor concebido en su historia. Categoría:My Dog's Tale